


Mob Boss

by PippinPips



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Character Death, M/M, Mob Boss Charles, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier the head of the Xavier family, friend to Mutants, but pitifully human and most think of him as some kid who lucked out when his grandfather croaked. </p>
<p>Most people would be wrong, not that Charles is going to correct them any time soon. The <em> game</em> is just too fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonstrousRegiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/gifts).



> This is a basically cross posting from tumblr, from a story for MonstrousReg. And it's unfinished, but I am basically winging it so, I was thinking if it's on Ao3 I might very well just feel compelled to finish it. So yeah.

Most people thought he was harmless. Just a babe who was out of his element, and for the most part Charles let them think just that. It was often times better that they underestimated him, yet as much as he liked it when they thought sweet, youthful looking Charles Xavier couldn’t be the monster his grandfather had been he wanted to laugh in their faces. All while his bodyguards were twisting their arms into pretzels, he wanted to laugh at them, but that wouldn’t be _appropriate_ for his appearance. Instead he’d gaze at them with fake sincerity as they whined and cried and ask them why they thought they could be late with his money. At times he’s also tell them in the sickly sweet voice that made either Darwin or Logan, whichever one was enforcing at the time, snort that he didn’t want to hurt them. And if he ever did slip up, he would just slip into their minds and _fix_ that particular memory. He’d never do too much, or erase a person completely—he did have some morals, however, it made all of their lives easier when everyone thought he was ill-suited for the job.

 

“Your step-brother Marko wants to arrange a meeting,” Erik said as he strolled into the office. He didn’t appear to care that he might’ve just interrupted his boss instead he just looked at Charles with a small quirk of his lips and his thoughts pushed out towards the mind reader. ‘ _I am pretty sure he’s going to try to explain to you why some of his peons were in our territory a couple days ago_.’ He watched as Erik readied the tea, looking every bit the type of man people would expect to bust kneecaps and do it with a smile. To the outside world, Charles was keeping a very dangerous and rabid dog on a tight leash. But, what did the outside world know.

 

_‘Deny him, and tell him the next time one of his simpering idiots decides to play in my territory I’ll have you send him their mangled form back in seven pieces.’_ Charles answered him.

 

“Of course,” Erik nodded. Charles smiled as he switched the conversation from silence. “Would you like me to send them back with trinkets?” Most people would’ve asked why seven, but Erik had always understood him and listened. Everyone else was unnerved by their closeness and how Erik seemed to read _his_ mind.

 

“Why of course, Erik. You know me oh so well,” Charles purred. He crooked a finger at the taller man beckoning him nearer, and Erik just strolled towards him with a heated look in his eyes. He settled between Charles’ thighs, placing his hands on his hips. Charles smiled again.

 

This was their game: servant and master. As the rest of the world saw him just barely keeping ahold of Erik’s leash, they both knew that he did not have the leash—he had the collar. And no one knew or appreciated that Erik kept them all alive and sane, especially when his step-brother decided to test his patience.

 

Charles dragged his fingers through Erik’s hair, pulling the taller man down to his level. Gently, he brushed his lips against Erik’s own. It was another one of their games, one that they could only play behind closed doors because no one could see Erik entangled in his arms. If they did then every ounce of the reputation they had systematically worked towards to give Erik and upper hand would be diminished. Unfortunately the idea that men who liked men weren’t tough enough for the mob lifestyle still reigned supreme. Charles himself could afford the speculation—never the confirmation though. It helped with the misconception that he would tear someone mentally to shreds until they were slobbering messes. Of course he would only create slobbering puppets if it were necessary, he reminded himself.

 

“Erik, love, tell me _everything_ you plan to do when Marko’s boys cross the line,” Charles whispered against Erik’s skin. There was no if, only a when—when would Cain be stupid enough to try and push his luck once more.

 

“First I think I’ll play with them. Get their blood pumping. It won’t be much fun until they’re whimpering and begging for their lives,” Erik answered, his voice a low rumble. Charles hmm’d appreciating the theatrics of it all. Erik pandered to him, and there were times he pandered right back to Erik whims. He tugged at the metal bender’s hair, urging him to go on. Erik let out a puff of breath. “They’ll be able to hear as I drag metal around them. I’ll make sure it scrapes the ground just so, and when they can’t take it anymore—they’ll pull out their guns and I’ll shoot them in the knee caps.” Charles’ breath hitched; he loved when Erik used his abilities. “And then after I play the big bad hound on a leash for you, I’ll question them to see exactly what Marko wants.”

 

“Of course,” Charles agreed. “We can’t let them die without them spilling their guts first. Figuratively or literally I don’t really mind.”

 

“I know you don’t, one of them will be screaming for mercy just for you,” Erik purred against his ear. The grin that spread across his lips was the same one that made Darwin look away and then forget he’d ever seen the malice in the first place. “But to get them to talk, I’ll make promises of a less painful death,” Erik trailed off, but Charles got all the images of the torture Erik contemplated. His hound was very _imaginative_.

 

“You have such a beautiful mind, love, tragically beautiful.” Charles caressed his cheek almost lovingly. “You also have some of the best ideas I have ever had the good fortune of looking into.”

 

“I was taught by the best,” Erik replied and Charles let out a low chuckle.

 

“Of course you did, love. Now give me a kiss and then let’s get down to what you’re really here for. Miss Frost wants what now?” He patted Erik’s thighs and allowed for a slow languid kiss before the other man moved back. The metal bender didn’t quite settle until he returned the tea he had made earlier to Charles.

 

If there was anyone Charles was glad he’d taken a chance on, not that he technically took much of a chance anyway—not when he could make everything appear as it never happened, it was Erik. Beautiful, dangerous, feral Erik who had been half dead when Charles had first found his way to the brilliantly, seductive mind one rainy night.  Darwin and Logan had both warned him against taking in strays believing him to be a little naïve at the time, but Charles had known within a heartbeat that Erik’s rage was focused on someone else—someone who more than deserved Erik’s brutal wrath and Charles’ eventual quite irritation.

 

“It’s another boundary discussion, are you sure you want to go over that now?” Erik asked. He was sprawled out on his chair, leaning back almost wantonly as if he were ripe for the taking. Charles pushed back any carnal urge to mark Erik up and show him off to the world as _his_. He shifted in his chair; they had rules for a reason. No, Charles abided by the rules because if he did not, he would never stop. The smile at the corner of Erik’s lips said he knew that, and they both knew he was well aware of all the consequences. The feral man liked to test Charles’ resolve, and yet they both were aware that if he didn’t he wouldn’t have lasted long as a lover and almost partner. Charles didn’t have a very good track record with his old toys, not that anyone could remember, except Erik did because he proved himself to be his perfect other half.

 

“Yes, Erik, but she also wants in on some of our shipping trades if we decide to take her kindness and take a short cut through her territory,” Charles said dryly. Erik just shifted in his seat his legs splaying open even further. Involuntarily, Charles’ blue eyes zeroed in on the area between the thighs hungrily. The grin on Erik’s face just widened. ‘ _I am going to punish you for that_ ’ Charles promised him.

 

“Seems like you already know all the details, sir,” Erik replied aloud. ‘ _I look forward to it._ ’

 

“Silly _boy_ , I always have all the details, but I appreciate your input,” Charles retorted. ‘ _What makes you think you’ll enjoy it?_ ’

 

“We both know you’ve already made up your mind on the matter. However, if we’re going to pretend my vote counts then I’ll say this: I don’t trust Frost as far as I can throw her.” ‘ _I have always enjoyed it before, Xavier_.’ Charles refrained from continuing either conversation. Instead he focused on what Erik had said. Emma Frost was no danger to him—his powers far surpassed her. However, to the others she stood to be incredibly dangerous, and unless he wanted the members of his _family_ to wear variations of that ridiculous helmet Erik had found on one of his many trips to Russia, he’d have to meet her on her home turf.

 

“We’ll have to go see her,” Charles murmured. Across from him Erik nodded. “I should probably only take you, Darwin and Logan.” ‘ _Logan has a slippery mind that even I have troubles grasping a hold of sometimes, and Darwin if we warn him beforehand that Emma is a rumored telepath his abilities would probably be able to block her out._ ’ Charles got quite for a moment as a thought crossed over his mind. ‘ _And, **no one**_ _is allowed to touch your mind_.’

 

‘ _Except for you, Dear, of course?_ ’

 

‘ _Of course, you’re **mine**_ _Erik._ ’

 

‘ _And you’re mine._ ’ Erik’s responding growl pulled another smile to curve along his lips.

 

“Sound like a good plan, Lehnsherr?” Charles asked. His voice was pitched so that if anyone was listening in, they could.

 

“Sounds workable,” Erik agreed. ‘ _How does anyone think you’re a normal human?_ ’

 

‘ _No blue scales, love, it’s automatically assumed that I am just a very mentally disturbed human who knows his way around dangerous mutants like yourself. And, it helps that no one ever remembers if I slip up, conveniently enough_.’ While Erik’s face displayed a mixture of amusement and intrigue, Charles could sense a threat of unease flittering about. He almost automatically soothed the worry before he stopped himself. ‘ _I am not going to modify you, Erik. I like you too much to do that_. _You’ll just have to trust me_.’ His mask broke and for once Erik looked a little strained. Charles resisted the urge to sooth him once more. He was trying to, on some level, prove a point that he would allow Erik to process things on his own time and that he wanted Erik as he was. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Erik finally settled the matter in his own mind.

 

‘ _It seems silly to worry about that now_.’ If Charles were a more righteous man, he would have disagreed, however he just shrugged his shoulders.

 

Charles was sandwiched between his two bodyguards ignoring the smirk on Erik’s face at their protectiveness—all while also blocking out the less than kind words that Logan was thinking about Erik. If he were less possessive and if Erik wasn’t the best damn thing he’d ever found, Charles would’ve told Logan to just fuck the metal bender and get it over with. Yet, the thought of even his most loyal bodyguard touching what was _his_ almost made him want to dive into Erik’s mind and control his power to crush Logan to the point that even his healing would shut down. He must’ve been projecting too much because everyone in the car was shifting uncomfortably, all except for Erik who was wearing a giant savage grin on his face. He knew exactly where Charles’ mind had been.

 

“Again, why are we meeting the white bitch on her turf?” Logan grumbled. Charles kept silent and patiently waited for Darwin to answer the Q&A’s. He liked Logan and he liked Darwin, but there were times he felt like he should just surround himself with Erik clones and be done with it. At times pretending to be less than what he was annoyed him.

 

“She’s a telepath, or rumored to be one if we can trust Lehnsherr’s intel,” Darwin answered calmly.  Charles tapped Darwin’s thigh, ignoring the flare of irritation from Erik as he did so. Instead he sent a mental image of what he’d allowed Erik to do if he was a good boy and played nicely with the rest of children. The metal bender sneered and turned away from him, but he didn’t shoot any more looks at Darwin.

 

“We can trust Erik. He’s never failed us before,” Charles said placidly. Darwin was already setting up his impenetrable shields, so Charles couldn’t quite get a hold of the other man or gauge his thoughts, so instead he burrowed himself in Erik’s welcome mind. ‘ _He’s only worried that you’ll go back to your old masters_.’ Erik’s head snapped towards him, his brows rose upwards, to his left Logan growled.

 

‘ _You always liken me to dogs, Charles, some new kink I should be aware about?_ ’

 

‘ _It’s hardly new. Now stop distracting me, we’re about to enter Miss Frost’s realm and I need to protect your mind_.’ Erik didn’t project any more thoughts his way instead he looked out the window until the wheels came rolling to a stop. As the four of them piled out of the car, Charles noted that Emma was gazing at Erik like he was some sort of lost prize, and he was. He was the lost member of the old family. But she and her people had ruined that all, when they let a mad man touch Erik. Charles would have never even let the bastard even gaze at his feral, beautiful Erik without first gouging the man’s eyes out and feeding them to him. Behind him, Erik snorted.

 

“Hello, Charles. I’m glad to see that you decided to come and visit,” Emma greeted. He could feel her drifting towards his mind trying to find the best spot to needle him at, so that she could get her way. He slammed his shields up, enjoying the wince that overcame Emma’s face for a few moments.

 

“Well, it would be quite rude of me to just ignore the invitation and with your reputation I think it would be safest here,” Charles said cheerfully. She eyed him warily as if she were expecting him to launch himself at her with his teeth bared. He would be happy to oblige if Erik and Logan didn’t look so much better with blood on their faces and bodies. Charles shivered with the thought of Erik covered in his tormentor’s blood, his chest heaving from exertion as he finally ended one chapter in his life. It was a dream he had plucked from Erik one night after they had first fallen into bed. Erik had been so proud of his vendetta, and Charles had promised he would get his revenge.

 

Darwin must have noticed his shiver as the man moved towards him, glowering at Emma though he had nothing on the other two men intent on protecting him. Still, Charles appreciated the action.

 

“I told you, that you should’ve worn that helmet you hate so much,” Darwin whispered. The worry was evident from his voice and even with his rather fantastic shields Charles could still feel the apprehension wafting off of the man. Logan wasn’t much better, but his attention was divided between Charles, Erik, and Frost. It was a tricky combination to watch, and if he had the time he would’ve curved Logan’s mind slightly enough that he was less paranoid about Erik being so near to his old family. Erik had proven more than once he was eternally loyal, to Charles at least.

 

“I hate that thing for a good reason, Darwin,” Charles replied lightly. The other man just shook his head. Emma on the other hand watched him with interest. She pressed at his shields once more trying to find his weak spot; he didn’t give it to her. Sometimes when he was feeling puckish he’d give off a false weak spot just to see if a telepath would fall for it. He just wanted to get the meeting over with, a headache was starting to form behind his right eye. On the fifth prod against his shields, Charles sent a barbed spike against Emma’s own as a warning. Physically she didn’t stumble back, but he could tell by the way she jerked away from him mentally that she hadn’t been expecting his rebuke.

 

His reputation surprised even himself at times. As Emma continued to try to find her footing and his bodyguards switched between glaring at her and casting slide long glances at Erik, Charles just hummed to himself. It was some candy coated pop concoction, but his driver had been listening to it while trying to keep from peeking in on the meeting in the backseat—and it was catchy. Erik sent him a look, one that asked him what the hell he thought he was doing, but Charles waved him off.

 

“Ready to continue our discussion?” he asked. He had plastered on charming smile that made worried mothers scribble down their son’s last known artist so that he could just find their _poor babies_.

 

“I’m willing to continue in private, Xavier.” She eyed him for a moment before twisting to look at Erik. “You seem to like to line your pockets with traitors.” Erik moved to lunge forward, yet he stilled himself before he took even a step. His entire body tensed up, and if Charles hadn’t been at the edges of Erik’s mind he would’ve assumed that Emma was controlling him. The way that both Logan and Darwin were inching towards him said more than enough that they were fairly sure Erik had become a danger.

 

“Should’ve put the fucking helmet on _him_ ,” Logan muttered. Charles almost laughed, until he felt Emma’s mind shoot towards Erik’s intending on doing something. It didn’t matter if she wanted to control him or if she just wanted to read him—she was trying to touch Erik’s mind. Charles snarled. Darwin looked shocked at the expression, on the other hand Logan just looked like he was expecting the moment that Charles snapped.

 

‘ _Sleep_ ’ he commanded the both of them. Even as Darwin crumpled to the ground, Charles couldn’t even muster a tiny bit of concern for barreling through the man’s protective shields, not right then. He shot forward mentally tangling with Emma’s own thread before ripping the tether to shreds. No matter how composed Emma kept herself, there was no stopping the cry of pain she uttered. As she fell to her knees, one of her own bodyguards swooped next to her.

 

With his own bodyguards on the ground asleep for however long he willed it, Erik immediately placed himself besides Charles. The blue eyed man was still snarling and his telepathy was still snapping through the air daring Emma to try and touch Erik once more. At his side, Erik quickly flung the bodyguards back with the metal they had adorned their bodies in. The show of power usually sent a shiver of lust through Charles’ body, yet he was too angry that Emma had even dared to touch what was _his_.

 

“Miss Frost, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from trying to influence my men,” Charles told her. Emma narrowed her eyes at him. His words hadn’t been enough to anger anyone, it was a simple request, yet he did acknowledge that he’d forced her hand. Though to be fair, she had also forced his as well. Still plastered to his side, Erik sent her a cold smile.

 

“No one even suspected you to be a mutant,” she hissed. Charles just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“There are reasons for that particular fact, Miss Frost. Now if you’ll keep this new development between us.” Charles pressed his fingertips together and smiled saccharine sweet. The only response he got was Emma’s laugh before she opened her mouth to give him a retort. “And before you ask me why you would do that for me—remember I’m not the only one who held back. Who will want to deal with you when everyone knows that you are a telepath and that you prefer to broker deals with your powers?” Erik was practically beaming at him through his emotions, despite nothing crossing his face. He was enjoying the show.

 

“You are a snake in the grass, Xavier, and I don’t know of any kind of mutant who would ever prefer to be mistaken as a human.” He knew she had meant it to be a barb, but Charles had never had a probably with being human and a mutant. Erik, on the other hand, tightened like a cord and sent his powers forward. Emma hadn’t been expecting Erik to come along with him, or else he was sure she would’ve been void of all of Erik’s favorite play things. Her own necklace tightened around her throat like a noose. Within half a second Emma Frost when from flesh and blood to something that looked like diamond, and as she did any feeling of her mind was snapped from Charles’ awareness.

 

‘ _Thank you, love._ ’ He purred against, Erik’s mind. Yet, as he watched Emma struggle against the metal’s strangle hold a thought crossed him. ‘ _Did you already know she had that trick up her sleeve?_ ’

 

‘ _Charles, I once worked closely with her_.’ Erik’s answer wasn’t a yes or no, but it spoke loudly enough to him. Close, they had been close.

 

‘ _How close?_ ’ Charles had to ask, he could feel the threads of jealousy awakening.

 

“Erik, you bastard!” Emma choked out. She grappled against the metal her strength waning even in the diamond looking form.

 

‘ _Close enough that I knew to show you that_.’ Charles didn’t like it. He hated that the words only triggered darker images of Emma wrapped around Erik and of her making him grin. The images burned into his mind, and with them the jealousy became cloying.

 

“Lehnsherr, release her, _please_.” He tacked on the last part for show. Erik’s slow release was enough to let him know that he was well aware of the theatrics. Emma kept to her diamond form as she pressed her hand against what would’ve been a bruised throat. “So, your whole stance is what? Mutant and proud?” Charles asked. “Let’s distance ourselves from the lowly humans that we are forced to interact with?” He hummed low in his throat. For most it’d appear as if he were actually contemplating his words. “I don’t think I want to play anymore, Frost, I’m getting tired of it all and Erik gets trigger happy the longer we’re here.” Erik’s face morphed from his usual distant expression to one more befitting of some psychopath. If it wouldn’t be giving Frost another ace to play, he would have kissed the metal bender. “So, here is what we are going to do. We’ll use your storage area and you will get a fourth of the product that gets moved through there. You _will_ refrain from trying to weasel your way into my men’s head, and if you slip up and forget my warning I’ll let sanction it so that Erik can eviscerate you if he really wants to.” Emma’s lips thinned and for a few moments she looked at Erik almost as if she couldn’t believe the very man she had called a traitor would harm her. As if Erik would need any other excuse than the fact that everyone he had known had left him to die at the hands of a madman. He knew Erik had killed for less. “He follows orders very well,” Charles said. He patted the metal bender on the shoulder patronizingly.

 

“Oh, he does. Right up until he gets it into his mind to go searching for vengeance himself,” Emma warned darkly. She still stared at Erik like he had betrayed her more deeply than she had expected.

 

“Right, except if he wants to go play vengeful victim I’d allow him, since the man doesn’t have a niche in my organization,” Charles replied. “However, that isn’t what I want to get settled. I gave you an offer either accept it or I’m walking out.” Emma had the courtesy not to mention his unconscious bodyguards, but then again she just saw how ruthless he could be. The thought settled uneasily on Charles’ mind.

 

“I’ll take it, but this isn’t over Charles,” Emma told him. He chuckled, covering his mouth to hide the wicked smile that twisted his lips.

 

“Oh, of course,” he agreed. “Now if you will allow me?” He waved his hands over the two crumpled figures of his bodyguards. Emma sent them a fleeting glance before she too went to attend her own bodyguards.

 

“You’re lucky she never thought you’d bring me back here,” Erik whispered. Charles hummed once more as he crafted memories. Though it was more that he made suggestion and the men’s own minds would cling to them and created a plausible world around them. He of course had to give the thoughts solid facts that couldn’t be disputed, the easiest way to give either of his clever guards a leg up would be to slip up on a detail.

 

“Yes, well who would be insane enough to let you go back to what was once home to you, and while I have a grand reputation for being naïve and kind hearted I don’t have the reputation of a mad man. Not yet at least.” If it ever got to the point where everyone knew who he was, Charles was sure Erik would burn the world down around them and laugh while it did. Erik thrived on destruction and there were times Charles thought that maybe Erik had the greater urge for destruction.

 

“They’re waking,” Erik commented. The heat Erik usually emitted drifted away from him as Logan and Darwin’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“He got you good. Does your head hurt?” Charles asked innocently. Everyone knew of his cruelty to those who opposed to them, but everyone under his wing seemed to think they were exceptions. Erik was the only one and he was only safe half the time.  Logan grumbled something about damn cheats while Darwin was still trying to figure out how someone had rendered him unconscious. “I don’t believe I had ever seen a blitz attack like that. Thankfully Erik was here,” Charles nudged.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re lucky he didn’t slit your throat to get in good with his old buddies,” Logan growled. Silence surrounded them as Erik kept his mouth shut, though Charles could feel all the rage and irritation that swarmed the other man’s mind. Yet, like he had promised in _their_ room he didn’t sooth the other man.

 

“He’s never tried, Logan, and trust me while you two were unconscious he would’ve had had ample time,” Charles replied. “Now, can we go home? I’m done making deals.” No one opposed the idea, but Charles had to take painstaking caution to keep himself away from Logan’s mind that was filled with getting even with Emma and Erik, or as he called them the White Bitch and Fucking Lehnsherr.

 

‘ _When we get back, I think you deserve that reward I promised you_.’ Charles brushed against Erik’s mind. The other man glanced at him briefly before smirking.

 

‘ _I’ll look forward to it, but before that I need to send the message to Marko. Remember?_ ’ He stilled right before getting into the limo much to the confusion of Darwin. Logan had already piled into the car checking for bombs and other things that could kill his boss. Slowly, he let out a tiny puff of air.

 

‘ _Of course I remember. While you’re there could you leave him something to remember me by? A broken finger or a scar would do, just to make sure he knows you are fucking around_.’ The grin Erik couldn’t push down was nearly blinding. A warmth settled in Charles’ stomach knowing that he’d been able to give Erik joy just by allowing him to harm a past tormentor. There were times Erik was quite easy to please.

 

‘ _I can do that_ ’ Erik agreed. Darwin had noticed the expression on Erik’s and was giving him a sideways glance.

 

“Right then,” Charles coughed out, drawing the attention away from his lover. Ducking down into the backseat and ignored the contemplative look Logan gave him. He trusted his bodyguards with his life, but he would never trust them with Erik or the secret of their relationship. Though if he were truly trying to be cautious he would just cut Erik off completely and only meet him in secret. Yet, that would always rise up questions if anyone ever found him wandering about in the incorrect wing. It was safer to keep Erik close but not keep him long. “Let’s go home shall we?”

 

‘ _What has you stressed now?_ ’ Erik asked. Charles bit back the smile. He was known for some things but smiling out of nowhere was not one of them. Still Erik knowing him so well just left him warm after the bouts of cold jealousy he had endured in Emma Frost’s presence.

 

‘ _I was thinking of how to make sure that they never find out about what we have_.’

 

‘ _You could always kill them._ ’ Charles fought hard not to laugh. He loved Erik’s mind at times so much that it scared him.

 

‘ _True, but good help is often hard to find and they are really excellent help. Plus with them around me almost 24/7 allows you some **freedoms**_.’ Erik sent him an image of taking his face between his calloused hands and kissing him breathless. Charles appreciated the picture, but he wasn’t going to be happy with a little kissing. He sent the metal bender an image of himself riding him on top of his rather large desk. Erik swallowed hard. ‘ _Come back home soon._ ’


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you do this time, Xavier?” It was a voice he recognized well enough, and a voice he rarely wanted to hear. Glancing up from his tea and novel, Charles took in the sight of a rather tired looking Moira MacTaggert. The force didn’t seem to be treating her nicely.

 

“I’ve done absolutely nothing.”  Charles smiled at her. The expression had the exact affect he had wanted, Moira shifted in her seat uneasily. “Of course if you were sure beyond a reason of a doubt, you would already have me in those handcuffs you prefer.” Moira didn’t glare at him, but he could tell that she very much wanted just one opening to nail him to a cross.

 

“Don’t tempt me, Xavier,” she warned. Charles raised his brows and let out a low chuckle.

 

“Or what you’ll arrest me for pointing out flaws in your vendetta against me? Honestly, Detective MacTaggert, are you so sure you should be talking to me? It doesn’t look good for your no nonsense status,” Charles reminded her. If he remembered correctly he had once upon a time brought down some heat on her after one rather irritating meeting. Of course admitting that his reach went that far would be shooting himself in the foot, thus he refrained from ever mentioning the incident.

 

“You would know all about that,” Moira hissed. She kept her voice low as she leaned closer to him. Darwin made a move to intercept the Detective from his station in the corner of the café. It was a noble act and probably would have been done subtly, but it would have also given Moira more ammunition for her fire. “Calling over one of your goons?” Charles sighed.

 

“You’re being very antagonistic right now, Detective. Any bodyguard worth his salt would feel the need to step forward and make sure you don’t have a knife on you. However, that will be unnecessary Darwin,” he replied. Moira clenched her teeth, her mind was a tornado of anger and humiliation. She hated every second he out maneuvered her. If they lived in the movies, or books, he supposed he would be sitting around telling her of all of his nefarious plans while she plotting on how to catch him. In the final climax he would be bumbling about and whatever harebrained scheme she had concocted would come through. Except they didn’t live in a movie world, and Charles was fairly sure that if he wasn’t going to slip up with his men—he wasn’t about to give Moira MacTaggert an upper hand.

 

“I apologize, Mr. Xavier, I never meant to give off that impression,” she spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“You’re forgiven, though you don’t sound very apologetic,” Charles answered, “However; I suppose not all of us can be sincere. If you would please, Detective, I was enjoying a nice read.” She finally glared at him, the dismissal stinging. Charles just smiled pleasantly.

 

“Where’s your favorite murderer?” Moira bit out, her head twisted from side to side looking for the figure she spoke of. Erik was still busy showing Cain why he didn’t screw with Charles, yet Charles didn’t react to the question at least not in the way Moira had probably hoped.

 

“Who are you speaking of?” he asked. He took his own time glancing around the café, pretending that he was trying to find the boogeyman as well. The strangled, irritated noise that came from Moira’s mouth was just a little bit satisfying before she pushed herself from the table.

 

Charles was never a tall man, but as she stood she towered over him—almost like she was threatening him. The tension in the room rose to the point that even the other patrons were beginning to look around. Humans weren’t stupid no matter what Frost and her Hellfire Club thought. They were however an inconvenience to his way of life most of the time and thus were collateral damage when he let his men loose.  Moira continued to stand above him despite the looks they were receiving and the fact that Darwin was heading straight for her with a serious look in his eyes.

 

“You know damn well who I’m talking about,” she whispered lowly, grabbing even more attention and she leaned down towards him. “One day soon, Xavier, I am going to find something that you don’t want me to and I’ll put you away.” Charles’ smile was acidic as he watched her leave the café in a huff. She had ruffled his feathers a little, and her insistence on Erik’s whereabouts was worrying. Sending out a tendril, he brushed against Erik’s mind gently.

 

‘ _Are you almost back?_ ’ he asked. He felt as Erik startled before recovering quickly. The man was a mixture of pleased and curious. They never conversed at distances, and especially not when Erik was on a job.

 

‘ _Almost, Marko didn’t take it well that I was there to threaten him._ ’ Erik sounded a little gruff even in his mind, the thought chilled Charles. His lover was almost always capable of hiding his pain; it was one of the things he liked about him. Then there was also the fact that he liked the pain when applied correctly. However, when pain was inflicted upon his Erik and by someone like Cain, Charles saw a little red.

 

They’d had the conversation often about how Erik’s job and most of the things that Charles sent him on were dangerous and he could be hurt, but there were times when it was different—when Cain being the cause of Erik’s pain made his chest tighten and the rage burn.

 

‘ _Are you hurt?_ ’ he asked, ignoring the fact that he was most likely causing everyone in the café to have mild headaches. If it got worse he’d add a horrible scent to their memories to explain why they all received a head ache.

 

‘ _Just a few scratches, like I said he wasn’t too pleased why I **invaded** his territory_.’ Charles stood up knocking over his tea. Darwin looked to him curiously, but he refrained from questioning him. ‘ _Charles, I can feel your anger._ ’ The words crashed against him, and Charles had to make himself take a long deep breath. Erik was going to be the end of him—though it was fitting because he’d probably be the end of Erik as well. Still he usually had more control, but it seemed like the further he and Erik burrowed into each other’s skin the more irrational he became.

 

“We’re leaving,” he spoke aloud to Darwin. ‘ _I’m fine. Just a little perturbed that Cain is trying to take the higher road_.’ He lied. Erik didn’t call him out on it, if he even knew. Even as he tried to read deeper into the man’s mind all he could feel was the rage and the pain mixed. The brush of emotions almost sent him off again. “Now, Darwin.” His bodyguard stumbled after him and from how loud his thoughts were it was obvious he assumed Moira had gotten to him. Charles wanted to laugh, loud and hard. The day Detective MacTaggert got to him was the day he needed to put a bullet into his own head.

 

“Sir, what did she say that shook you?” Darwin asked quietly. He liked that about Darwin so reserved and yet adaptable to everything.

 

“She seemed a little too keen on Lehnsherr,” Charles explained. “It makes me wonder if they are tailing him.”

 

“Or if he’s turned?” Darwin inquired. Charles almost laughed in his bodyguards face; he almost bent over cupping his stomach at the idea of Erik turning against him. Yet, no one understood and no one ever would because Erik was the missing part of his soul as he was Erik’s. Simple really.

 

“I highly doubt Erik’s decided to up and betray my kindness,” Charles said through his amusement.

 

“You have to admit that he’s a pretty good catch. I mean he knows Hellfire and your group almost inside an out,” Darwin pressed. He didn’t punch Darwin, nor did he scramble the man’s mind. As much as he wanted to retaliate against the words and the doubt—what Darwin said would be sound advice for anyone that wasn’t Erik.

 

“I don’t have to admit anything, Darwin. Erik has given me nothing to be worried about,” he said, returning to his naïve appearance. Darwin shook his head, and Charles could see him all ready cementing the belief that his boss was naïve at times. It was a belief that Charles didn’t dare shatter and yet at the same time wished the break it into a thousand tiny pieces.

 

“Except that Moira is interested in him,” he pointed out.

 

“Darwin, please. No more of that. Let’s just go home.” Charles felt like rubbing his skull, or maybe he felt like just melting everyone’s brain to goo—it was hard sometimes to differentiate the feelings at times.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Darwin nodded. He was led to the car and into the backseat, all in silence. Darwin’s mind, however, was far from silent. It pinged with worry and thoughts of the fact that he should mention Moira’s interest to Logan. The other man would be more likely to back him up and keep Erik at a distance. Charles hated that idea. Gently, he changed a few memories from the café, leaving Moira’s interest in Erik as something dull like she had in all of them, and making it so that what made him leave was a call that Erik was on his way back. He’d inform Erik of the changes to the set up later. Instead he brushed against Erik’s mind and told him that he’d be home soon, and he expected him to be there as well.  

 

When he first entered his home he was swarmed by people anxious to give him any tidbit of information. Someone hadn’t paid up quick enough, someone else was getting a little mouthy, the cops were sniffing around the chop shop, and so on and so forth. Charles only listened vaguely to the words spewing form their mouths far more interested in finding out exactly where Erik was situated in the house. The metal bender was only in the garage and as he broadened his scope, Charles could feel that Erik wasn’t alone. For some reason Sean Cassidy was standing near Erik and holding him up. He snapped his attention back to the people practically fluttering around him, and despite being more than half tempted to freeze them all Charles engaged himself in the conversation. Erik had already distracted him enough with Moira and Darwin. If the man unintentionally—or intentionally—distracted him again he was going to add to the collection of bruises and scratches. Or maybe he would just cover whatever damage Cain had done with his own.

 

“Make sure the Summers understand that despite their son being on my payroll it doesn’t mean that the father gets a free pass,” Charles answered quickly. “But please be polite about it.” He eventually tacked on. No one was going to be polite about gathering money; however, it was the thought that counted, and the furthering of his reputation. Most of the peons hid their rolling eyes well enough, and Charles really couldn’t fault them. At times himself he felt exasperated by the image he displayed, yet it had been his decision in the long run—not that anyone had ever been able to force him into anything. He was mostly untouchable even by the people who thought they had their nails in him.

 

“Of course sir! Should we send in Lehnsherr?” Kitty asked. Charles would’ve startled if he were a lesser person. Instead he looked calmly at the woman, as he just barely resisted the sneer, and shook his head.

 

“No, Mr. Lehnsherr just returned from speaking to my step-brother he needs a little bit of rest, send someone else.” He waved her off. Kitty eagerly agreed before she phased through another wall. He put on a show of rubbing his eyes and looking rather tired the second he felt Erik heading towards his office.

 

“Let’s go boys.” Logan peeled off the wall immediately and followed him towards the office. If it hadn’t been too odd he would have left the both of them meandering about in the halls, but whenever he first entered his office they were to make sure no one had put a bomb on his seat. Charles rolled his eyes, as if he would allow anyone he worked with to try to assassinate him in his own home. He had installed fail safes into everyone’s mind—including Erik’s—so that even if they wanted to they’d forget about stashing the poison or setting the bomb in a spot he’d happen upon. However, he was a _normal_ human in the eyes of everyone, and he liked to keep it that way.

 

Darwin entered the room first leaving him and Logan to stare at each other awkwardly. More of the awkwardness on Charles’ side, as he tried not to imagine imploding Logan’s mind for _pulling_ Erik’s pigtails. It didn’t matter that for the most part Logan liked his bed partners on the curvaceous side or that he had his eyes on some red head. Erik was the exception to many, many things.

 

“All clear, sir,” Darwin called out. Charles cleared his mind for a moment before letting out a bright smile.

 

“Of course it is, it’s silly that you two demand that you have to check my office all the time,” Charles told him. Because honestly, it just wasted more of the time he could have either plotting away or playing with Erik. Charles hated to waste time. Yet, he of course mentioned none of it as he sauntered towards his desk and settled on the edge. He waited.

 

Erik walked into the room, his gait slower and more cautious than before. Cain must have gotten in some good hits before Erik had turned the tables, or whoever Cain employed had embarrassingly enough gotten in a few good licks. Still as Darwin and Logan moved in—like the good bodyguards they were—Erik sneered and snarled like a caged jungle cat. Darwin immediately invaded Charles’ personal space more and Logan wasn’t that long after. While he didn’t like being bracketed, he could see why his bodyguards were being cautious. Erik’s day had been eventful and if he were to snap at any moment it would be right then. It also didn’t help that Erik looked as if he were going to rip someone’s throat. For a brief moment, Charles wondered if Sean had suffered that fate. Yet, as he curiously reached outwards he found Sean shaken but fine. He turned to Erik once more and watched him.

 

Erik was an enigma to most, his closeness to Charles and yet then there was the fact that he was from _another family_. Sure he was betrayed but he was raised with another group and in the end family was family. He watched his feral Erik prowl from side to side and as Logan readied himself to pounce on Erik, just to make sure he didn’t have any weapons on him.

 

“Leave us,” Charles commanded. Darwin’s eyes bugged and Logan looked as if he had just been told to wear a prom dress. “Oh, please, I’ll be fine. Erik won’t hurt me,” he laughed. The men still hesitated, yet no one ever outright opposed him. They might see him as a naïve idiot who trusted to easily, but completely ignoring his orders would be unwise—even if he was supposed to be a push over.

 

“I’ll be right by the door, sir,” Darwin whispered.

 

“If he tries anything, Chuck,” Logan grumbled. Charles plastered on a grateful smile, all while just barely resisting the urge to clench his teeth or demand that the both of them stand twenty feet away from the door. Erik had his head turned, just out of sight of the two men but Charles could feel the smile quirking at his lips.

 

“I’ll handle it,” he urged. Slowly, and mostly unwilling with a few mistrustful glances—all Erik’s way via Logan—they left. Charles waited a few moments before he was sure he could deter the men’s attention away from the door and more towards the other people still in the building before he moved closer to Erik.

 

“Charles,” Erik breathed out.

 

“You’re hurt,” he murmured, stepping into Erik’s personal space. “you let that man put marks on you.” His voice lowered. ‘ _What part of you’re mine did you not understand_?’ Normal people would argue, Charles knew that as well as he breathed. Yet, Erik merely titled his head back and bared his neck to him. The message was loud and very clear. He was allowing Charles to take from him, not that Charles needed permission—but the thought was there. His fingers dug into Erik’s shoulders as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the skin. He could feel the rush of power tear through him. Erik in physicality had every power to push him off to demand dominance himself, yet he never did. He gave Charles what he needed and took what he could get. Pressing against Erik, Charles felt his breath growing ragged. “I told _you_ to teach him a lesson, not let him teach you,” Charles whispered against flesh. His jealousy over Emma, Logan, Cain, and even Sean spilled over his skin and wrapped around Erik like a noose. Erik just pushed back with his own jealousy over Darwin and Logan being so close and being able to touch him in public.

 

“You’re not the only one who hates when other people are around.” ‘ _To touch what’s yours._ ’ Erik growled lowly. Charles laughed, he laughed hard as he buried his face against Erik’s chest.

 

“What jealous, twisted creature we are. The world is not fit for us,” he said. Pull his head back away, he brushed a few locks of hair off of Erik’s brow. “I got to see our _friend_ Moira today, and she asked about you. It was something about your whereabouts.” Charles paused, locking eyes with Erik. “Can you think of any reason why she’d want to know where you are?” He was calm, he made sure Erik knew he was calm, but the other man just brought his shoulders up in a shrug.

 

“Unless she thinks I’m some golden goose who can get her an inside to you or Hellfire, I don’t know why she would want to know where I am. She’s always been more interested in taking you down,” Erik answered. Charles barely held himself back from laughing at Erik’s words. It was preposterous to him that anyone wouldn’t want to covet Erik. There was a reason that he had been taken from Hellfire and why Charles had gone out of his way to find the man. Erik was something above the others. Always above them. He was art amongst pieces of trash. Charles brushed Erik’s hair away almost tenderly, all while holding Erik’s gaze.

 

“Hmmm, that means our little mole needs to dig a little deeper on Det. MacTaggert. Maybe if they do their jobs correctly they’ll find a deep dark secret that should never see the light of day,” Charles said. Erik smiled ever so slightly.

 

“She’s not the type that will take well to extortion,” Erik warned lightly. Charles pressed his thumb to Erik’s bottom lip and shushed him. The truth of the matter was that Charles could make her both the type to person to have a deep dark secret and the type to crumble to extortion. However, he had rules, precious rules that he promised his grandfather he’d follow while the man was one his death bed—making it one of the few promises he felt the need to keep.

 

“Well, no, I meant a secret that gets her thrown off the force. God knows I don’t want her money,” Charles answered.

 

“Then we’ll have a vigilante on our case.” Erik’s mouth brushed against the pad of his thumb, and Charles delighted in the feeling. Yet it was slightly hampering their conversation, reluctantly he pulled his hand away and rested it along Erik’s throat.

 

“And wouldn’t that be fun?” Charles purred. Erik’s returning grin was tinged with the insanity everyone accused him of.

 

“Extremely,” he agreed. Surging forward, Charles pressed his lips against Erik’s, stealing the air from the man. He pried the lips open before plundering. They stood there stealing away each other’s air, pressed against one another as if somehow in some way they would be able to become one. Charles wasn’t sure how long it was while he lost himself in Erik’s heat before he pulled gently away.

 

“Let’s get you fixed up, shall we?” he asked breathlessly. Erik just looked at him for a few moments, trying to regain his ability to speak. The fact that he could scramble Erik so easily without even using his abilities, pleased Charles beyond most available comprehension.

 

“By you or by our resident mad scientist?” Erik eventually asked. Charles could feel ever rumble from the word with his closely pressed to the other man he was. He was almost distracted by the feel of Erik against him to pay too much attention, but he did catch a few sentences.

 

“First me, and then I’ll send you off on your way,” Charles promised. Erik responded with a low, pleased growl. “Now be a dear and get on the desk. You know just how.” He missed the heat Erik emitted the very second the man untangled himself and started over for the desk. Yet he did enjoy watching Erik move away from him with a purposeful stride. Erik was built with sinewy muscle stretched over bone a stark difference from Charles’ stockier build—which he hid with his clothing choices. “Did you know that there are some days I fantasize you pressing me up against a window and fucking me where the entire world can see? Or sometimes I think of us going at it in the back of my car.” Erik let out a strangled groan as Charles supplied the imagery to his words.

 

“I wish that I could show the world that you are mine,” Erik replied thickly. Charles let out a low chuckle, appreciating the words.

 

“As do I love, as do I,” he said. For a few minutes Charles frowned, staring as Erik laid across the gigantic desk he had inherited from his late grandfather. There was something missing from the whole ordeal. “Erik, love, do you have your knife on you?” he asked. The metal bender didn’t hesitate; he immediately pulled the weapon from wherever he stashed it and floated it over to Charles. It was heavy once it rested in his hands, but they had had many a good times with the weapon before. “Hm, fantastic.” It was sharp, too sharp to handle without explicit care. Yet, that was expected of anything owned by Erik.

 

“So trusting,” Charles cooed. “If you weren’t already in pain and if _they_ didn’t think you were going to try and assassinate me anyway. We’d have such good use of this. But, mark my words Erik, I am going to punish you later when they’re less _antsy_.” Erik grinned at him.

 

“I look forward to it, _Boss_.” Charles strode forward, the knife still held in his hands. He could stab Erik, he could murder the metal bender and no one would stop him or question why. The only foreseeable outcome would be him being lonely with the rest of the world teetering on the edge of destruction. Gently, he set the knife down before crawling on top of Erik and settling on his thighs. The other man automatically gripped his hips and grinned.

 

“I am sure you do,” Charles whispered. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Erik’s. His hands tangled in the dark hair, pulling at it as he maneuvered Erik’s head to exactly where he wanted it to be. The metal bender followed his lead willingly, tilting his head upwards and bearing his neck. Heat poured off of Erik, warming Charles as he pressed closer to his lover, his lips dragging against Erik’s skin. He relinquished Erik’s hair with one hand before he dragged it down along the man’s lithe body. Pushing, Erik’s shirt upwards Charles leaned back to see the damaged that been done. Bruises were already appearing along Erik’s ribs, but nothing to terribly worrisome. Still, anger against Cain flushed through his body even as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the darkened skin. Erik let out a low desperate noise as Charles’ tongue lavished the flesh. “Let’s get this all off you,” he whispered.

 

Erik was quick to agree and to pull his clothing away from his body, with only minor wincing—all while Charles balanced himself on his knees away from Erik’s shifting body. The bruises were only on Erik’s torso, none on the rest of his body except for on his knuckles. Erik had punched someone. Charles grinned feeling slightly proud that Erik hadn’t completely relied on his abilities. It was a nasty habit Erik had acquired from his tormentor. Pulling the other man’s hand up, he pressed his lips to the broken skin. “So beautiful, Erik, so damningly beautiful,” he whispered. He was sure in some strange movie he should be confessing his wish to love within Erik’s skin or something like that.

 

“Are you ever going to get out of your clothes?” Erik asked, his brows raised upwards and his lips quirked dangerously slowly. For most other people, it would be a warning sign that Erik was not to be played with, but for Charles it sent a pleased shiver through his body.

 

“You sure you should push me?” Charles asked, dipping his voice low. Erik just laughed as he pulled Charles’ clothing upwards, untucking his shirt from his pants. Rolling his eyes, Charles allowed Erik to pull the clothing away, until he was shirtless. “Happy now?” he asked. Erik smirked before he palmed Charles’ ass through his pants.

 

“Not even close, _Sir_ ,” he whispered. Charles purred at the title a smile quirking at the edges of his lips. “Pants.” Charles glanced at his trousers, tented with his arousal, and chuckled. He crawled off the desk just long enough to discard his pants and boxers. Yet, he didn’t stay on the off the desk for long. Erik’s hands were insistent, grabbing for his waist. Charles allowed the metal bender to pull him back onto the desk, with a smirk still placed on his lips.

 

“Still pushy,” he warned. Erik hesitated only for a moment before his grip tightened. Charles pressed his finger tips to his fingers to Erik’s mouth—slipping the digits between Erik’s lips and teeth. The auburn haired man obediently sucked on them his lips wrapping around them tightly, and if only for a moment Charles imagined them wrapped around his cock. He purred low in his throat. “Perfect that’s what you are, perfect,” he told the man. He pulled his fingers from Erik’s mouth with a _pop_. “Now I am going to allow you to fuck me, but we have to keep quiet. Don’t want the boys to wander in.”

 

“No, wouldn’t want that,” Erik agreed breathlessly. Charles hummed before reaching and pulling the desk drawer open. Erik watched him with pupils blown wide as he pulled the lube from the drawer and slicked his fingers. Reaching behind him, Charles prepped himself with one finger and then two slowly moaning as he canted his hips. All for show, but Erik enjoyed it none the less, he knew from the hum of the man’s mind. Charles tipped his head back and let out a soft moan as he worked himself open.

 

Charles reached once more for the lube, pouring it on the palm of his hand. Erik’s breath hitched, he knew exactly where it was going. His mental pictures following almost made Charles go cross-eyed right then and there. Erik had a brilliantly filthy mind when he wanted to. Charles gripped the other man’s erection and jacked it a couple times slicking it up. Gently he positioned himself above the head before he sunk down. Erik threw a hand up sinking his teeth into his hand to keep from moaning too loudly. Charles did the same his breathing coming in short bursts.

 

He loved taking Erik like that. In complete control, yet Erik still in a way in control. His pulse quickened as he raised himself up before sinking down again, drawing a hiss from Erik’s mouth. Charles reached down bracing himself on Erik’s shoulders as he road him. If they’d been alone he would’ve ridden the other man with reckless abandon. Instead he rolled his hips with precise movements eliciting breathy moans from himself as well as Erik. The metal bender was getting close, Charles knew but he didn’t stop. He wanted to bring Erik to the edge, but like always Erik had his own opinions too as he reached forward and wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him until he was also ready to topple of the edge.  Charles dug his nails deeper into Erik’s skin, as the metal bender stroked him until his spilled into the man’s hand. Erik soon followed him as his muscles clenched around him and his body arched back. He didn’t see stars but he enjoyed the feel of Erik still inside of him as he rested against the desk. Still as his mind cleared, Charles let out a puff of breath.

 

“Did Cain open himself up for a war?” he asked. Erik stroked his hair, brushing the brown locks away from his forehead.

 

“No more than Emma.” Charles sighed. He hated when people wouldn’t _push_ his hand. Part of the whole thing was for other people to attack him so that he could say he had no choice. Still as he still sat atop Erik, he wondered about Moira once more. A nasty thought process right after coitus. Still part of him wondered if Moira had someone on Erik. It was a thought that burned him with anger. He’d test the theory in a few days, he eventually decided. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more update of what I've pre-written and then the new non-tumblr things will be written, eventually. Hahahaha.

The theory wasn’t tested in two days, nor was it tested in the immediate week. His other businesses had gripped his attention and pulled him further into his role. He hadn’t even really seen Erik since he’d sent the man off to get checked out by Hank. Of course he’d checked in mentally with his metal bender, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to put his hands all over Erik’s body—to own him again. At the one week mark, Charles felt restless and irritated with the tiny details that took him away from the big picture. Still he wasn’t expecting everything to just crumble. Nor did he expect Cain Marko to burst into his offices with Logan and Darwin at his heels, looking incredibly spitting mad and like he hadn’t quite recovered from Erik’s treatment. Pride warmed Charles chest, but only with irritation close at its heels.

 

“I thought you were warned Cain,” Charles said softly. Cain didn’t know better, he thought Charles was just his upstart step-brother, who’d swindled him. Even as Cain strode forward, Charles held himself rigid. The days of when his step-brother had tormented him had ended when his grandfather had taken him in, and Charles was not going to allow Cain to make him step back any further. It was one thing he wouldn’t give for his reputation.

 

Yet for the sake of caution, he brushed against Erik, allowing him to know that Cain Marko was in the building and very pissed. Erik’s responding emotion was a heartwarming mixture of pure irritation and contempt. He was alerted that yes, his metal bender would arrive shortly if only he could keep Cain’s attention for a short amount of time. Charles had never had issues with keeping Cain’s attention. Not when the other man wanted so badly to pound his face in.

 

“Cut the bullshit, Charles. You sent your fucking hound after me. Not just my area me,” Cain snarled. He slammed a fist onto the desk. Charles stared at the giant palm and imagined what it would feel like to sink one of Erik’s favorite knives in between the metacarpals of Cain’s meaty hand. It wouldn’t be as rewarding as obliterating the man’s mind and leaving him a drooling mess on the floor, but the game had to be played by the rules.

 

“He was there to teach you how to be polite, Marko, and how to ask permission to enter my territory. I see the lesson didn’t stick,” Charles sighed dramatically.

 

“I can try to teach it again, sir.” Erik’s voice was a joy to hear as the man entered the room. Neither Darwin nor Logan whirled around, an act he was proud of them for, but Cain did twitch a little. Charles grinned, Erik had left an impression. The metal bender was smaller than Cain, but there was enough power in his body, even without his powers that would’ve made him a wild card for Cain to deal with. Except, Cain was focusing on Erik too closely, still trying to figure out where he’d seen Erik before. Charles warped his memories a little as they got too close to the days where Erik had been tortured and had been seen as nothing more than a play thing. Taking a deep breath, Charles reminded himself that it all happened in the past and it would be rather strange that if every man who’d taken pleasure in watching Erik had died of an aneurysm. He calmed himself just barely.

 

“Charles you broke the rules,” Cain hissed. The telepath rolled his eyed.

 

“No, I didn’t. I have every right to make sure you knew that your men being in my territory was intolerable. Actually, I had more than that right, and whatever Erik decided to do while he was there, well it was just under my orders so that you knew I wasn’t playing around on this one. Stay out of my territory, Cain.” Charles put a punch of diction in his last words. His step-brother gave him an ugly grin.

 

“Getting used to standing up for yourself aren’t you, Charlie? Got a little bit of a bite once that old man took you out of the house, I wonder how you would fair if you weren’t surrounded by all these _dogs_?” Charles’ eyebrow twitched and he hid his smile. Erik brushed against his mind curious to know if Charles wanted him to eject the man. He didn’t respond, mostly because Logan had decided he’d had enough of Cain looming over his boss and pulled him back. Charles didn’t grin not from how hard that Logan wrenched the other man, as satisfying as it was it was unbecoming of his _character_. Cain huffed like it had all played out how he had expected to, and if Charles felt the need to dive into his step-brother’s mind he probably would’ve been proven correct. However, he felt no urge to dive into the man’s mind unless he was going to scramble it. “Like I said, if you weren’t surrounded by your dogs.” Cain spat out. He pulled away from Logan’s grip, and the only reason the man allowed him to do so was because he moved further away from Charles. He appreciated the sentiments shown by both of his bodyguards.

 

“Will you two please show Mr. Marko out?” Charles said pleasantly. Logan grabbed Cain’s shoulder again forcefully, yet before they managed to wrangle his step-brother out of the office, Charles spoke up again. “Oh, and never come back without first setting up a meeting with me first, Cain.” ‘ _Find out how he got in and then plug the hole_.’ Erik just smiled at the order.

 

‘ _By any means necessary?_ ’

 

‘ _Make sure they suffer_.’ Erik left without any further instructions. Once the metal bender was out of the room, and he was sure his bodyguards were still busy _showing_ Cain out of the building, Charles dialed the number of the mole. He waited a few moments, as the phone rang and went to voicemail. Odd. But Charles refrained from even leaving his voice. His number would be enough to get a call back promptly. Plus, it was a line that didn’t even link to him. Not directly.

 

The silence worried him though. Sure his little informant could’ve just been busy with their official job. Yet, after Moira he felt a little paranoid over the entire thing. If MacTaggert found his little fail safe in the force then he had bigger things to worry about than if she were trying to get her claws into Erik. So, Charles waited as patiently as he could whilst still keeping Darwin and Logan busy—though they were unaware of it. It took his mole twenty-six minutes to get back to him. Twenty-six minutes of him dividing his attention because even Logan was wondering why he hadn’t returned promptly to his boss’ side after such a close call with the step-brother douche, Logan’s words not his.

 

“Sir?” the voice was quiet, but it relaxed him a fraction that his informant was even speaking. Moira hadn’t found that snare just yet.

 

“I assume you were busy. Never the less, I need you to find out if Detective MacTaggert is trying to get information on Erik. I need to know if he’s a liability,” Charles rattled off. The two men were getting closer to his room and he didn’t want them overhearing his conversation.

 

“Of course, sir.” Once the confirmation reached his ears, Charles hung up. He’d have to wait a little longer to get the information, but he could wait. As he leaned back in his chair, Charles steadied his breathing. Seeing Cain again brought back memories of hiding in closets, curled behind his mother’s furred coats and pretending he didn’t exist. _Don’t see me, please don’t see me_. He’d been a frightened and terrified child until his grandfather. Charles cracked his eyes up and looked at the ceiling. Part of him should’ve been thankful for his grandfather’s intervening, but in the end the old man taking him away had allowed Kurt to cut out a segment of the original Xavier territory to call his own. Charles would’ve made the man choke on his own venom and twisted him up.

 

His grandfather had preferred a less blood thirsty route. Erik would’ve made it bloodier if he had known the boy back then. He dragged his fingertips along the wood to feel the sensation of the grains against his flesh. One out of place and it would slice through his skin and embed itself. He wondered if there was some symbolism in the action, or maybe a horned in one. Yet, as he looked at his desk, his mind went to Erik. His feral and beautiful Erik who was systematically stalking through the men and women under his employ to find out _who_ let Cain so far into what should’ve been Charles’ home. He looked up as Logan and Darwin walked into the room, their expressions pinched and worried.

 

“Sir, are you all right?” Darwin asked, he asked because Logan wouldn’t. At least Logan wouldn’t ask in a calm manner that would sooth the person. Charles could see clearly that they had both decided Darwin would be the best candidate to question him.

 

“I’m fine, just a little shaken that he got in so easily,” he said. Charles tried for a weak smile, hoping not to overdo it. Yet, as he smiled the feelings of Darwin and Logan’s reaction to it set his hair on end. For a brief weak moment, he wanted Erik back to just feel the smugness brush against him, to have the one person who was in on the game—and still alive—standing next to him and laughing as everyone fell into places. However, drawing Erik back after he’d set him out to play wouldn’t do, so he settled for the next best thing. Charles wrapped his mind around Erik’s sinking into the man’s thoughts like syrup.

 

Erik didn’t startle not like he had when he had come back from Cain’s. Instead Charles felt the dark possessive welcoming curl around his own blanket. Erik wanted him there to see when he did his handiwork as much as Charles wanted to see how Erik would _plug the hole_. Charles almost couldn’t wait to set Erik loose on the man who tortured him, who had twisted him into a monster. Well, more of one. Charles smiled into his palm.

 

Darwin was still hovering over him, but he’d decided to let his boss process the whole thing. They all thought that if he needed to talk about it, he would confide in one of them. Erik was neatly left off the list of people he would talk to despite the fact that he seemed to have a bond with the metal bender. Charles was about to send the two men out of the room, when Erik’s emotions sparked. He’d gotten closer to the hole. Charles had to hide another smile as the ideas passed from Erik’s mind to his own. Exactly all that Erik wanted to do to whoever decided to work for the enemy in brilliant Technicolor.

 

Yet, even as Erik’s mind produced all the lovely images, Charles felt the wonder if Moira had seen how much of a weakness the other man was. Erik wasn’t weak, oh no, but the more he burrowed into Charles’ entire being, and Charles returning the favor, the more the idea of Moira even touching Erik sent him into a fit of rage tinged with worry that she would press the right button and everything would unravel.

 

If she had managed to sink her claws in, then Charles would have no choice other than to clean up the mess. 

 

 

There was a dead body on his car. Outside of a café. Where civilians could see. Perfect. Thus meant the police were right next to his car and intent on questioning him as to if he _knew_ anything. Or if he had seen anything at all. He was fairly sure the second MacTaggert had heard his name over the radio she had sped over, hoping that someone hadn’t caught him. He couldn’t tell if she was relieved or irritated that he was just a _witness_.

 

“Detective MacTaggert, I didn’t know you were on the case,” Charles greeted with a smile. Moira glared at him, sure he was up to something and that he was part of it. He looked at the body. He had been somewhat part of it, but the body was a message to him—not from him. Though he was unsure if Moira understood the delicacy of such a thing.

 

Logan stood within his personal bubble as the fine men and women of the force walked around the crime scene. He wanted to know what message was, but whoever had done it, had done it so sloppily that the point was rather lost. He chalked it up to being a message from Cain. Miss Frost seemed to have a little more class surrounding her.

 

“When did you last see your car, sir?” a uniformed police officer asked him, drawing his attention away from both the body and Moira’s glower.

 

“When I went into the café,” he replied. Moira rolled her eyes and he could feel her irritation pulsating. “I don’t usually have to worry about it, so after that I went out of my mind.” Of course he had felt the man die, he’d felt the fear as the man stumbled to where he was supposed to be. However, death in the city was something so common that Charles hadn’t paid too much attention to it. Maybe he should’ve and then the message that Cain had stupidly messed up wouldn’t have been lost. Unfortunately the time had already passed and he was left with a morbid art piece on the hood of his car.

 

The police officer didn’t question why he was so sure his car was safe in the neighborhood, though he could feel that Moira wanted to spit out the tired question. She seemed to think pointing out that everyone acknowledged that he was _that_ Charles Xavier actually meant something. As if someone would realize they saw him somewhere that would connect him to a crime. Even if that did happen, he had a nifty little power just wiped away every witness account there could be. Sometimes the fact that no one suspected him of abilities was far more rewarding than the annoyances he dealt with.

 

“All right, that’ll be all sir. If we have any more questions,” the officer started.

 

“You’ll call me. I understand, but make sure you also understand that calling involves a phone. Not a surprise visit at my gates,” Charles reminded. The last part was directed at Moira who rolled her eyes again, but at least she tried to be a little more discrete about it. “Shall I call for another car?” he asked.

 

“That would be best sir, since your car is now,” the officer looked at body that they had just been taken away, “a crime scene.” Behind the young man, Moira almost looked like Christmas had come early. Charles just barely resisted to roll his eyes, as if he would go out on the town in a car that held important DNA in it. He hadn’t even screwed Erik in the car it was so devoid of anything other than the fact that he used it to be driven around to the café or a bookstore.

 

Yet as he moved away, intent on calling someone to drive a car around—most likely Darwin—an idea hit him. If he wanted to know why Moira had been so keen on Erik, why not bring his lovely hound with him? He made a show to put a phone to his ear, but his mind had already found its way to Erik’s. The metal bender was still torturing the idiot who’d let Cain in, and for a few moment Charles had to peer in from Erik’s eyes to see the blood and carnage. The man was shaking. His right eye was swollen shut, but his left wasn’t much use either as Erik had carved the word traitor in his forehead. As if the man was going to make it out of the underground rooms alive to show the warning, still he had to give Erik some credit for the false hope it produced. ‘ _Lovely artwork, now put him on ice and clean up. I need you to pick me up. Someone has decided to make my car a crime scene_.’

 

‘ _I’ll be there soon._ ’ Charles smiled at the reply. His Erik was oh so curt when he wanted to be, and rather testy when someone took a toy away from him. Still, Charles knew that he would always rank high above any toy. Erik was _sweet_ like that. He kept up the blabbering into a silent phone until he felt it was long enough for a good conversation. After that he returned to Logan’s side.

 

“Shouldn’t wander off like that, Chuck,” Logan muttered under his breath. Charles smiled and patted his shoulder.

 

“Thank you for your concern but the police force isn’t allowed to let me be murdered because they think I’m an evil mob boss.” He said innocently. Logan huffed, the kind of noise that seemed to ask the heavens why he had such a naïve boss who didn’t listen to reason.

 

They waited in silence until Erik arrived in a red sports car. He’d know that Charles had gone out with Logan; the reasoning behind his actions was not lost on Charles at all. While Erik tolerated Darwin’s presence, Erik absolutely despised Logan’s. Still, Charles wasn’t too keen on watching to two men’s pissing contests and instead focused everything on Moira. She tried to hide it, not to be obvious, but the second Erik arrived her attention was all over him.

 

He didn’t need his mole to figure out if Moira had her eyes on Erik, she obviously did. What she wanted Erik for though her mind somehow kept that away from the surface. She was interested in something Erik could give her, and Erik was the key. To what, Charles would have to dive deeply into the woman’s mind to find out because her surface thoughts were all taking details of Erik. Rage was burning him alive as her attentions were honed on _his_ Erik. The man in question nearly jumped over his car window to get over to him. If Charles was in a better mind, he would’ve been amused by the scramble. Yet he was trying to talk himself down from melting everyone’s brains in a thirty mile radius. Erik brushed his knuckles against the small of his back, a motion that could be considered to be accidental, but Charles knew it to be deliberate. Just like he knew that when Erik leaned in and whispered the question if he was ready it was all to try to calm him down. No one else knew why they felt a sudden bout of anger, but Erik knew. Erik was angry so often and so long he could tell when the anger wasn’t his.

 

In the beginning he’d stumbled over Charles’ projections, but eventually he got the hang of anger and eventually the other projections came easily. Erik had once explained them as a ghostly feeling if a person was really paying attention, the emotion just felt like it came out of nowhere. It lacked all the finesse Erik was sure Charles had when he made someone feel something. Charles shook himself from the memory and barely resisted the need to lean against Erik. To mark the man as his and to show everyone that he owned the metal bender.

 

“Let’s go,” he managed to grind out. Erik merely turned heel and headed back to his car. He didn’t look back at the grumbling Logan or the watchful police. He moved like a man who couldn’t care less about whose eyes were on him. Charles knew a very different story. “I’ll see you back at the mansion later Logan,” he said flippantly. Worry at what could happen to him while he was out of Logan’s sight slammed into his head. Charles very nearly stumbled before he caught himself. Erik shot him a look that was a mix of confusion and amusement before he piled into the driver’s seat.

 

There was something about riding in a car with a metal bender. A feeling of safety that even with his immense abilities he could quite grasp—it made him jealous. He was powerful, and everyone over estimated him which made  him even more powerful. Yet, in a car Erik had the reigns firmly in his hands.  Charles just preferred if Erik didn’t realize that. He didn’t need his beautiful disaster realizing that he wanted to be king. Settling himself in the passenger seat, Charles waved cheekily at Moira, allowing himself a little bit of freedom. The woman’s determination tripled at the action, but as did her willingness to take a few more risks. Charles couldn’t help himself as he loosened her tight grip on her morals. He wanted the woman far, far away from Erik as soon as he could. The metal bender pulled away from the curb. Once they were far enough away, Charles carded his hand through Erik’s hair.

 

“Where to?” Erik asked. He titled his head towards Charles’ touch. Like a dog he was often referred to as. While he sometimes saw the man as a canine there were more times that he could see something very monstrous lurking beneath the man’s pretty face. Erik was fantastically broken from his past, a jumbled jigsaw crudely glued together. Charles cupped the back of his neck.

 

“Just drive and tell me of all the things you’d do if I would set you free on the world.” Erik didn’t say anything for a little while, his emotions were flickering too between thinking of how long his _playmate_ could last and how long he could enjoy Charles’ presence.

 

“What would you do? If you broke every last rule you adhere to?” he asked. Charles smiled. It was a wicked smile, one that he never shared with the rest of the world. Everyone else was unworthy, they only knew of sweet, unassuming Charles. Erik didn’t shudder. He didn’t even look away; his lips were quirked upwards returning a vicious smile of his own.

 

“I would make sure the entire world burned. I would not be kind and I would not show mercy,” Charles whispered. Erik’s smile widened.

 

“And now you have your answer.” The words slammed into Charles’ chest painfully. He blinked at Erik, grasping at exactly what Erik had been confessing. They often laid claim to each other like animals. Promising that one was the only for the other, yet Erik had promised to follow him over the edge of a very high cliff. Charles was too stunned for the moment to even play with the idea to ask Erik how he knew he wouldn’t be the first to go. Except asking would have been pointless, they both knew the score especially after Erik’s admittance.

 

Charles withdrew his hand slowly. Erik was dangerous, Erik was a fault line that he stayed next to, and Erik had to be cut from his life if he wanted to keep his head above water. Yet, the thought of cauterizing the wound that would be left from it made Charles’ stomach roll and his lips twitch—as if he were to shed tears that he hadn’t honestly shed since he was young. Instead he reached again and covered the hand on the gear shift with his own. What he had with Erik would burn him alive, but he would withstand the heat for a little while longer. Erik wouldn’t come from their arrangement unscathed either.

 

They drove around the city his grandfather had nearly owned, passing other territories but staying far away from the Hellfire area. If he were the boy his grandfather had wished he’d be, they would’ve ended up in a park watching the innocents play. But views like that made him sick and made Erik irritated. Thus they found themselves at the docks, sitting on the hood of the car once it cooled and staring at the water. At least Erik was. They kept a distance, who knew who was looking and what video cameras were around to catch them. Still, Charles reached between them and brushed his fingertips along Erik’s hand.

 

“I think it was Cain,” he spoke up. Erik hummed, he was listening. “I think he wants to prove something, but whether it’s the fact that he thinks that he can do whatever he wants or that he knows we have his mole. I don’t know, and that’s damn frustrating.” Erik kept his mouth quiet, but his mind was going over the fact that all Charles had to do was listen in. “I DON’T WANT TO BE IN THAT MANIACS MIND!” he shouted. Erik nearly crumpled to the ground. Accidentally in his rage, Charles had pulled a memory of _the man_ as well as creating a migraine. He didn’t reach forward, Erik’s entirety was set to attack the next thing that touched him before he’d regain full control of his body. Charles could feel the blade like memories ripping through Erik’s mind.

 

It chilled him with rage. A strange feeling, but it was what came over him the second he realized that what the memories were doing were an old telepath’s tricks. Which meant someone else had found comfort in Erik’s mind and they had set up traps for any telepath who would try to help him. Charles shot into the other man’s mind breaking the blades before they caused more damage before they took away his broken, feral Erik and turned him into some drooling slob. He left the wounds though. Erik was a survivor he’d live with the new memories, they would break him into becoming a fiercer creature than Charles would’ve hoped for.

 

“We’re going to see Emma Frost,” he stated. Erik frowned at him, but he didn’t question. “And we’re going to kill her.” There was only one telepath Erik had ever been in contact with before him, and she was going to pay for touching what became his.

 

He was going to kill her. Maybe first he’d just wreck her mind, rip her into a million different tiny pieces and set her alight. But overall she was going to die, and then he was going to let Erik in on a little tiny secret about how she’d left a trap in his mind. Charles froze for a moment and wondered if Emma had tried to set off the trap when they first met her. If she had tried to touch him and take him away. His hands shook. Before, before he might’ve had some mercy, he could’ve—if the right buttons pushed—allowed Emma to survive crippled from the attack.

 

But there would be no mercy.

 

“Am I allowed to ask why?” Erik spoke up. He gave him the perfect opening to let it all out. Charles smiled.

 

“That episode you just had? That was because of your dearest Miss Frost. Which I think means that she was probably around when that man was,” Charles told him. ‘ _Not only did she leave you to the slaughter, darling, she watched you get taken apart and then she hid herself from you_ ’ Erik’s wrath was like jumping into lava, it burned a person completely. Setting them to fire completely and utterly, turning them into ash. It was the kind of burn that Charles hadn’t felt in such a long time. He almost missed the burning heat of rage.

 

“She did what?” Erik growled, his voice low. He didn’t have to say more, Charles knew that Erik was more than convinced that Emma was going to have to go down. He dragged a hand against Erik’s face, relishing in the stubble.

 

“Yes, now we best get going before they realize that we should be back home. All right darling?” he asked. Erik nodded, his lips pulling tight over his lips in a fiendish smile.

 

“More than all right,” Erik replied getting back into the driver’s seat. Charles almost didn’t make it into the car before Erik peeled out. He sent an irritated jab at the metal bender, which his lover only seemed to grin more sharply at. Charles didn’t worry that he was losing control. He wasn’t not really, Erik was acting a little more based from his emotions, but it wasn’t nothing Charles couldn’t handle. He stroked along Erik’s ear as he drove, reminding that other man that he was still very much more important than the revenge plot. The metal bender clumsily brushed back against him mentally. Charles smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of the pieces that you can find on Tumblr. Hahaha, so expect this one to have a slower update schedule now. Like a lot slower.

Erik easily drove them through the city and most of the back alleys to get to the main headquarters. It was moments like those when Charles could appreciate that Erik had once been part of Hellfire. The man moved through all the motions with ease and confidence. Erik knew the layout and through him Charles knew it too. He wasn’t the neatly put together mob boss; no, he’d play that part when he got rid of the one person who had touched Erik like he could. Then he really wouldn’t have to worry about anyone knowing his secrets. Two birds, one peculiarly shaped stone.

 

Emma knew they were in the vicinity the second the stepped onto the main floor, an act that Charles made sure she knew very well that he was here to see her and anyone else would be treats for Erik. He hoped she didn’t listen.

 

She didn’t, or they didn’t listen to her. Charles watched as Erik moved through the obstacles with an ease that Charles was never allowed to exude. He looked on as Erik cut a man from groin to sternum. Spilling the man open. But, his beautiful, feral Erik didn’t stop, no, he never stopped moving. He was a flurry of metal and limbs. Guns crumpled in on themselves or pointed towards the original owner. His pet was having the best time and all while the rage continue to thrum through the both of their veins.

 

“Enough!”  Emma’s voice rang throughout the room. Charles dragged a hand through his hair and smiled at her. Slowly he sauntered through the carnage Erik had left him. He wondered what sight he made, but it was an image he could pull from Erik—an image altered with affection. “Why are you here Xavier? You’ve broken the very rules that you’re punishing Cain for.” Charles’ lips quirked, he wished he was _punishing_ Cain. “You’ve brought the traitor too. Very, sloppy Charles.” Before Emma could send a tendril to Erik, probably a last ditch effort to find a trap and to save herself—there was no question what Charles wanted from her, Charles ripped at the tendril like a feral beast.

 

“I warned you Emma. I told you not to touch him,” Charles reminded the recoiled telepath. Emma glared her hand raising slowly to her temple before she brush a lock back.

 

“You surprised me before, Xavier,” she whispered. At his side Erik tensed, but Charles was ready. He left a niche in his shields a small one that gave off the idea that he thought he was untouchable. Charles barely hid the smile or glee when Emma dove right in. She slid under his shields and stumbled for a moment when she realized she was in. ‘ _Xavier!_ ’

 

‘ _Thank you for the invite, Emma. I was getting worried._ ’  She bucked against him, he knew the fight wasn’t going to be easy. Still he was the stronger telepath. He let out a slow smile, letting Erik that he was all right. Nothing to worry about. Using her own pathway, Charles raced towards her mind, blades—much like the ones Erik used—were his friends. He wondered if she noticed the similiarities of his mental weapons, if she realized what she had done when she betrayed Erik all those years ago.

 

‘ _Xavier!_ ’ the words were more like a gasp of shock, with a twinge of terror. Charles grinned, or maybe he didn’t. It was hard to tell when he was focusing mostly on his telepathy. Maybe he was just exuding the feeling of a grin. It didn’t matter; Emma soon knew she was far, far over her head.

 

They were standing on an ice landscape, Charles with his blade Emma with her own weapons. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she glared at him. He’d taken out more than enough of her shields to make her feel a little woozy.

 

“Do you remember these? He was oh so fond of them.” Charles asked holding up one of the blades. In all honesty he was more comfortable with smaller weapons in the real world. He preferred smaller guns and knives. Erik liked giant chunks of metal—so fitting.

 

“Why did you come here, Xavier?” Emma demanded. Charles sighed.

 

“Do I really need to answer that? I mean honestly, Emma, I am a telepath, I enjoy Erik’s mind. He is **_mine_**. Why do you think I am here?” he replied. She kept quiet for a few moments, before she laughed and she laughed hard. He titled his head and awaited for her to end her giggling.

 

“You are a lost puppy? Out of all the men, you’re helplessly enthralled with Erik? What makes you think that he’ll ever be _just yours_? He’ll go back to his father, just like everyone in Hellfire expected him to before you showed up,” Emma said gleefully.  Charles didn’t flinch, more of it he sighed and awaited the one question he knew was to follow. “What plans do you have with revealing all of this Xavier?” He grinned. He imagined he looked quite a bit like Erik, smile wide and slightly off kilter.

 

“Plan? I have no plan, Miss Frost.” Charles picked up his blades again. Emma’s eyes went wide. Death was at her door. “There will be no discussion. There will be no interrogation. There will be nothing that involves you talking.” To her credit she didn’t flinch, she just stared at him daring him to do his worse. Her look almost said she had thought she’d been through worse. Charles laughed.

 

The area around them changed into some knock off of a doctor’s office.  All with the sharp implements that Charles knew had been used on his Erik. He wasn’t quite sure what sort of ploy Emma was trying to pull. If she thought she would point out some sort of logical reason as to why Erik, and why she’d set up traps in his mind that would take away his beautiful, lovely Erik. He stalked forward.

 

“It was me or him, Xavier. You understand putting yourself above others!” Emma told him. Charles didn’t pause. Yes, he was above everyone else and he would probably throw the most worthless piece of trash under the bus if it would save his skin, but he wouldn’t give someone as magnificent and wondrous as Erik to a man who only wanted to cut into him and see what he looked like.

 

“You are not me, _Emma_ ,” Charles replied. It was all that was necessary, it was also the last nail in her coffin. He gave her one last smile before he went in for the kill. It wasn’t pretty and it wasn’t efficient. Charles allowed all the rage he had built up from Moira, from Emma herself, and especially from Cain’s visit to flow out of him and into his attacks.

 

When he pulled back into his own mind, slowly reengaging with the rest of the world he noted he wasn’t standing by his own accord. He licked his lips and stared into a pair of very worried eyes. Brushing his fingers against the sharp cheekbones, Charles chuckled lightly.

 

“Don’t worry, darling, I’m fine. Actually I think I may have just acquired either more territory or just set gained a very confused enemy, but I think if we leave this place without a leader for too long, _he’ll_  come back,” Charles mused, Erik’s grip on him tighten for a fraction of a second. “This is something we’ll need to discuss, later. We also have to talk about Detective MacTaggert and her intentions.” Charles pushed himself out of Erik’s arms and passed a cursory look Emma’s way. She looked completely untouched amongst the carnage. Fitting and yet so very different from the mangled mess he had left in her mind. “Shall we go home before Logan decides to call to calvary? Or become it?”

 

The mansion was in a flurry as they arrived. Charles could feel the minds of the people as they worried. Over him it seemed. He’d be honored if it were for the fact that he was only three hours late and there had been absolutely no messages that he’d been in harm’s way. Then again there had be no messages what so ever. Charles leaned over towards the driver’s side and pressed his lips against Erik’s cheek.

 

“Be a dear and return to your toy. I think he might be lonely.” He whispered. Pulling away he unfolded his legs before walking away from the car. The second he was visible the gates flooded, people rushed forward all clamoring to make sure he was okay. He wanted to shrug off most of the hands that patted him making sure he was alive. Part of him expected Logan and Darwin to fall to his sides and chide him. You were reckless, they would tell him, except Darwin was the only one at his side. Logan had made a beeline directly for Erik with murder on his mind. Charles sighed, heavily. He turned to tell Logan he needed to speak with him, but the other man had already slammed Erik against the wall.

 

Anger flared. He stepped forward, his teeth on edge. But as Darwin turned to him, he let out a small innocent smile. Play for the crowd, he reminded himself. He stumbled, at least he made himself stumble forwards knees buckling a bit. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Erik’s face go white, but Logan left the metal bender’s side immediately to get to Charles’ hands on his shoulders and chest and worried voices curling all around him.

 

“Boss?”

 

“Sir?”

 

A jumble of more voices echoing in his ears, and at that moment he didn’t fight. There was no shifting away from touches. As the crowd convened over him he sent out a quiet brush to Erik’s worried mind. ‘ _I’m fine you, just keeping them away from you. After they all go inside come to me and I’ll send you away with my graces to play_.’ He feels the worry fade into slight irritation and then that too dissipated into twisted affection.

 

Charles allowed himself to be led back into the house, and the second any of his followers decided to send hateful glances Erik’s way, he’d curb their attention only slightly. He curbed it enough that they were mildly irritant towards Erik and that they no longer blamed the man for their boss’ collapse. His act was a giant risk, he wasn’t sure he wanted to pay. Allowing the sharks to see the weakness, no matter how fake, was a dangerous proposition. Still, he’d rather they watch him like he was a frail human than have one of his men decide that Erik needed to be taught a lesson.

 

Eventually he wound up settled behind his desk pressing his fingers to his head and bemoaning of a terrible headache caused by the stress of the entire day. The people scattered when he asked for updates on what the police wanted and everyone was told to watch out for MacTaggert. Charles held up his act even as he made one last pitiful request for Erik to be sent to him.

 

Logan and Darwin were not as forgiving as everyone else; also, their minds were keener to know Erik had been the last one with the boss when he returned with a headache. Charles felt less inclined to change their minds, he had a role to play and he needed Erik’s cooperation, which he always had.

 

Erik walked into the room, his eyes cast forward, he didn’t stare at Charles, they both knew better. He also kept his hands pinned to his sides as he strode forward, no quick movements. The two bodyguards didn’t move from their posts, but their eyes were on Erik and they were not going to move without heavy handed suggestions. Except, Charles didn’t want them to leave, he dropped his hands to his sides and looked at Erik.

 

“Is the prisoner still being held?”

 

“Yes, sir.” ‘ _What game are we playing today?_ ’

 

“Alive?” ‘ _The one where you act like a good boy, so they stop thinking you’re a traitorous snake_.’

 

“Of course he is, Sir. Do you want him to be dead?” ‘ _Sounds like a fun game._ ’

 

“No, I want you to send him to Cain alive. Make up some warning you’re good with those right?” ‘ _Erik._ ’

 

“Understood, sir. Just alive?” ‘ _They think you’re a naïve imbecile, which is what you want, but you’re not proving a point here_.’

 

“Yes, alive, was I not clear?” ‘ _Erik I know what they think, but they can’t be stupid enough to think I would leave you alone with a prisoner after you attacked me. Plus, they’ll be waiting to see after you’ve left if I sick them or someone else on you_.’

 

“Crystal.” ‘ _Sounds like a good time_ ’

 

“You’re excused.” ‘ _Erik._ ’

 

“Thank you, sir.” Erik bowed. ‘ _I am only yours Xavier, and I will only be yours until I die._ ’ Charles smirked. How very much alike their minds were at times. Except Erik seemed to think he death would never be at Charles’ hand. Then again, he’d come to peace that killing Erik would kill a large part of himself that was intertwined with the other man. Charles tiredly waved him off.

 

Five minutes after the doors closed, Darwin and Logan convened on his desk. They both looked at him expectantly as if they thought he was going to actually sick them on Erik. He wanted to crush their minds for such silly thoughts. Erik was his. But of course they didn’t know that, they couldn’t know that. No one could find out.

 

“MacTaggert is going to try something I know that woman and I know she thinks she’s onto something with that dead body. Also, Frost is dead. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but I suggest if we want that territory we start putting men in there. Gather some men, after Erik is done with Cain’s spy have him be the liaison between Hellfire and us,” Charles said tiredly. He pressed his words into their heads making them accept that he had nothing to do with Frost’s death and neither did Erik.

 

“You sure you want Lehnsherr?” Darwin asked. Logan grunted in agreement.

 

“Why not him?” Charles asked tilting his voice upwards, innocence—he reminded himself. “He knows Hellfire rather well and he knows our boys well too. A perfect mix.”

 

“For a spy,” Logan grumbled. Charles slide his hands beneath the desk to hide the fact that he clenched them. Logan’s leash on life was getting shorter and shorter. If the man wasn’t so hard to kill, he’d be dead sixteen times over. Charles gritted his teeth.

 

“I trust him and he’s done nothing to take that trust for granted,” Charles stated primly. “So, will you do that for me?” The men share a look.

 

“I’ll get Lehnsherr,” Logan snapped. Darwin offered to collect some men to go to the Hellfire territory. Charles wanted to stand up, he wanted to screech that Logan would not lay a damn hand on Erik, but instead he sat back plastered a smile on his face and agreed that it was a fantastic idea. Inside he was shaking. Killing Emma hadn’t calmed him as well as he had thought.

 

As the door slammed shut, Charles put a hand to his forehead and let out a shaky breath. He needed to get things under control, which meant he needed Cain’s bullshit out of the way, Moira to keep her eyes off of his Erik, and Erik to visit him so he could coax the other man to fuck him against the library shelves once more.

 

Of course, though, before all that, he needed to deal with the mess he and Erik had made.

 

 

Hellfire wasn’t coming along, but it wasn’t fighting him either. It was a strange neutral place that made it more of an irritating thorn in his side instead of something deadly he needed to crush or something that could help him. This all left Charles in a position he hated and would sometimes leave him wondering if maybe, just maybe he shouldn’t have killed Emma. But, yet, every moment the thought crossed his mind he was reminded that Emma Frost had touched his Erik, and had set up traps in the poor man’s mind to the point that certain memories would create absolute trauma to his darling, feral Erik.

 

Then there was Moira. Charles had relocated coffee shops and was enjoying a nice cup of tea with his book all whilst flittering about in Erik’s mind as the man read some of the classics. The detective had pulled a chair from another table and sat between them, her dark eyes surveying his face.

 

“I think you’re closer to harassment than you care to admit, Det. MacTaggert,” Charles stated calmly. Erik glanced over his book briefly before returning. His mind however curled around the tendril Charles still had in his. ‘ _She doesn’t have anything on you, right?_ ’

 

‘ _Do you think she’d still be functioning if she did?_ ’ Erik gives him the feeling of a wide, terrible smile.

 

‘ _No._ ’ Charles smiled into his book.

 

“You are cocky you know that Xavier?” Moira told him. Charles quirked a brow and just smiled.  

 

“MacTaggert, I’m just not worried because I have done nothing particularly wrong.” That she could prove. Even if she should Charles could and maybe someday would break the entire world. He pondered the thought until he heard Moira growl at him.

 

“Xavier, you think  you’re untouchable, but you’re not. You’re going to slip up some day and I’ll be right there with the cuffs!” she threatened. Charles gave her a slow lazy grin. There was something about Moira that made it far more appealing to pull at her chain. Her mind flared before she made any physical reaction and her eyes flickered towards Erik, whom kept himself firmly engrossed in his book. His eyes never lifted from the words, though Charles was well aware Erik’s thoughts on the matter. ‘ _Does she ever think, gee, I am starting to sound like all those cops in those gangster movies?_ ’

 

‘ _To be honest, dear, if she does notice she’ll be thinking about how all those cops seem to **win**_.’

 

‘ _I would still be embarrassed if I were her. Those cops are always idiots and the only reason they win is because the villains become morons the longer the movie goes. It’s almost as someone gave them a shot in the beginning of the movie that leeches out their intelligence slowly._ ’

 

‘ _I would’ve never considered you to be a movie buff, darling_.’

 

‘ _I’m not, but you’d have to be an idiot not to under how most movies work. Plus, I believe Cassidy had some cop movie on not too long ago in the lounge._ ’

 

‘ _Did he now? Was it any good?_ ’

 

‘ _Atrocious_.’

 

‘ _Pity if he’s going to watch a movie about the enemy he might as well watch a good one._ ’

 

‘ _Yes, you’re right. I remind him next time to watch something with more class, oh and darling, the good Detective wants your attention again_.’ Charles looked up from his tea and blinked at the reddening detective.

 

“I’m sorry MacTaggert, did you say something? I was thinking of what I should do on my day off. Do you think the library is open?” he asked, the smile still firmly on his lips. Moira actually snarled at him, lip curling to show some teeth, nothing on his beautifully destructive Erik, but good enough none the less. Charles reached under the table and stroked along Erik’s thigh up until he caught the thoughts for Moira.

 

She was fairly certain he and Erik were lovers, she’d caught a glance between them and in her gut she had been so assured that there was something going on. After a few hours of digging she found out that Erik Lehnsherr was once upon a time part of the Hellfire family and that had sealed it for her. Such silly notions, but they’d arrived at a correct assumption. His fingers dug deeply into Erik’s thigh, but the other man made no movement, he only flipped the page of his book and continued to read. ‘ _Problem?_ ’ he asked.

 

“No, I don’t know about the library Mr. Xavier! Maybe your bookworm of a hound knows?” she threw a barb at Erik, who only lifted his eyes from his book. ‘ _She believes we’re lovers, and while she doesn’t have actual proof that’s what she wants you for. Because you are my weakness_.’

 

“I’m surprised you cling to stereotypes Det. MacTaggert. I mean you sound almost shocked that Mr. Lehnsherr can read,” Charles said. He tapped a finger along his bottom lip. “Pity really, I thought you were above that. Mr. Lehnsherr, do you indeed know if the library is open?” he asked. ‘ _Do you find me as a weakness, Charles?_ ’ Erik checked his watch rolling his wrist over and looking at the face of the clock.

 

“I do believe indeed it would be open at this point in time Mr. Xavier. Are you planning on going?” Erik inquired. ‘ _Don’t be silly. I treat weakness as any would do boils. I will merely lance them_.’

 

“Yes, I do believe we should. I’ll finish my tea. Are you going to follow me to the public library as well, Detective?” Moira gritted his teeth and her mind flickered over the possibilities of him and Erik getting into something compromising while they were away. The ideas were tempting, Charles could technically hide himself and Erik away from the people within the library; however that would take part of his attention away from Erik.

 

“I don’t believe you’ll be a public menace walking to the library,” she said with gritted teeth.

 

“Oh! It’s in walking distance?” Charles said. He could tell that Erik wanted to snort, but he was also glad that Erik kept his expression stoic.

 

“Yes, it is.” Moira stated.

 

“Did you know it was in walking distance?” he turned to Erik.

 

“Yes, sir I was aware of that. Would you like me to call someone to walk you over?” Erik inquired, he kept his voice monotone.

 

“Xavier, before you leave,” MacTaggert spoke up. “I’d like to ask you if you remember where you were when Emma Frost the alleged leader of Hellfire was killed.”

 

“Emma is dead? What a surprised I would think she’d outlive us all. Pity.” Charles gave a shrug. Erik’s mind immediately flashed to the kill, the thrill of it all blood pouring from wounds leaving the ground slippery as he sliced through another person, and then Emma. Emma was far more beautiful in Erik’s mind’s eye than Charles’ and if the woman wasn’t already dead he would’ve headed straight back for Hellfire and killed her all over again. This time however he would’ve been worse. Charles pulled away from Erik’s mind.

 

“Yes, a few hours after you left the crime scene she was killed. Where were you Mr. Xavier?”

 

“Now, Detective MacTaggert, I would have to be insane to try something like that while you were so sure it was my fault as to why there was a body on my car, which I am still wondering how you’ve worked that out,” Charles replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erik smirk a little before he headed out of the café. “I hope I don’t run into you too soon again, and believe me if it happens too soon I’ll have a talk with your superior.” He’d also have to see what Ororo found out during her scoured of the police department.

 

Charles buttoned his jacket before turned his heel to head out the door.

 

“Xavier!” Moira called out. “Remember you’re only safe as long as no one realizes!” He didn’t stop, stopping meant he was guilty instead he waved her off. He didn’t as her what, but then again as her mind flared his silence was damning just as well. Instead he paused at the door hooking his fingers around the metal and stroking along it, he knew Erik liked when he touched metal.

 

“What do you mean, Detective MacTaggert? I have nothing to hide? Oh, and be careful of accusations. Aren’t you already on thin ice with McCone?” he asked. The smile on his face was bright and innocent, and as he turned towards Erik he could feel how much the man wanted him. How much the man loved it when he dominated other people, when he played his games. ‘ _Take me home instead of the library. I want you to fuck me into my mattress. It’s be a stressful day or week or even month. Whatever it’s been it is stressful and I would rather have you wrapped around me in my Egyptian Cotton._ ’

 

The second they were out of sight, Erik pushed him until his knees collided with the end of his bed. Charles toppled over, but with him came Erik. They both landed with grunts. Even as the pain bloomed from the areas where Erik landed on him, Charles just pulled him closer before latching onto his bottom lip. His lover grunted, but he never pulled away, instead he pushed Charles’ wrists down over his head, pinning him.

 

Charles briefly let go of Erik’s bottom lip, only to drag his tongue along the abused area. Erik let out a low groan, rolling his hips and coaxing out a noise from Charles’ throat.

 

“I don’t want you to tease me, I want you to fuck  me,” Charles growled, he tugged harshly on Erik’s hair. The taller man rumbled right back, but his mind lit up at the idea. Charles could see it all, Erik pinning him to the bed and fucking him hard and rough. He shivered at the thought, he loved it, he loved when Erik had the appearance of dominating him.

 

Their next kiss was less of a kiss and more of teeth and blood. Charles relished in the pain he allowed Erik to inflict on his body, while he also paid the man back knowing that Erik would never so much as lift a finger to harm him, unless he asked of course. He dug his nails into Erik’s back, short things that normally wouldn’t cause much damage, but Charles wanted to see Erik’s mind light up every time he dug his nails in and the pain prickled through the other man’s body.

 

“You’ll be the end of me,” Erik whispered harshly as he yanked on Charles’ head forcing him to look to his left. The metal bender’s teeth dragged along his neck. “You’re the only one, who I’ll let end me.” His promise sent a thrill down Charles’ spine. He had always had Erik’s life in his hands, what Erik didn’t know was that he had Charles’ life, but when put to words, all Charles could do was pull the man closer to him, his nails creating welts along the already scarred skin.

 

“You are mine,” Charles admitted. Erik allowed him to turn his head, Charles could hear him not quite saying but wanting Charles to look at him. He obliged. While sliding into Erik’s mind, he  burrowed deep. So deeply that he would never be truly parted from Erik. He reached out and pressed his face close to Erik’s and whispered the man’s name on both levels. Erik shuddered and the gave off a growl. Erik still had one hand on Charles’ wrist and as he growled his grip tightened. Charles writhed at the sensation, he’d have bruises there. Long sleeves would be necessary. He bucked up against Erik, sliding a leg up and around his waist.

 

“Fuck me, Erik. I want you do,” Charles commanded. The grin Erik sent his way would’ve sent other people into flight mode, Charles relished in the gaze. The next sound of Erik ripping at his clothing, however, was not something he enjoyed. Charles carefully procured his clothing, he kept himself looking a certain way. Wrapping a hand around Erik’s throat, Charles gave a quick squeeze. “Careful with that dear.” Erik’s smile was that of too many teeth. He leaned in and pressed close, his mouth so near Charles’ ear.

 

“Of course,” he gasped out. Erik’s next movements in disrobing Charles were much more fluid and cautious as Charles kept his hand around the other man’s neck. Just as Erik reached for his own clothing, Charles gave another brief squeeze.

 

“I’ll do that.” Erik smirked.

 

“Do I get to hold your neck to make sure you do it just as I want?” he ventured. Charles tilted his jaw upwards baring his neck. Erik, without hesitation, wrapped his hand around the pale column and grinned.

 

Charles released Erik and began his work on the other man’s clothing. The squeeze to his airway along with the brief snap of ‘Faster’ let him know exactly what he was doing, but Charles wanted to see how far Erik would go. He tested the man, slowing down his movements until he felt the brief squeeze settle into something more permanent. ‘Message received loud and clear darling’ he quipped. Erik relaxed his grip, and Charles made quick work with the rest of the fabric Erik had worn.

 

Erik pulled his hand away, yet as he did he seemed to inspect the damage done.

 

“They might notice that,” he said begrudgingly. Charles laughed, and when he did his throat ached. There was a part of him, that scoffed at the child that had hid in the closet behind fur coats, a part of him he wanted to destroy and every moment he hurt Erik and allowed Erik to hurt him, he destroyed that frightened little boy more.

 

“Maybe I’ll just wear a turtleneck,” Charles replied. He leaned up and licked his way back into Erik’s mouth. “Now, have your way with me, or I shall have to punish you.” Erik chuckled. Yet before he made any move to actually follow Charles’ orders, he bent his head down and press his lips against the tender flesh of Charles’ neck. Charles expected a kiss, but when the man sucked the skin marring the skin more he couldn’t stop the moan that tore through him. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Charles wasn’t sure when he started to demand it on both levels, but Erik floated the slick over to them. He wasn’t going to get prepped too much, he’d basically demanded it to hurt. He wanted his mind off of everything that was crumbling.

 

Reaching up, he wrenched Erik down and bit until the other man bled. They were fire when they were together, his skin heated as Erik prepped him for a few moments and then Erik was breaching him. Charles gasped, his hands tightly wrapping around whatever part of Erik he could grab a hold of. His touch was bruising, yet so was Erik’s as he thrusted into him, his hips pistoning at a pace that nearly left Charles breathless. It burned until it didn’t, until all Charles could feel was the pleasure of being filled by Erik.

 

The link Charles had created before fed between them, reverberating until it was too much. Everything just burned like he was on fire, and Erik felt it. He felt it as he tipped over the edge and dragged Charles along with him. 

 

Neither one of them moved for a few moments before Charles pushed Erik away. He trailed towards the mirror to see the damage. Bruises mottled his skin, but unlike his childhood, unlike the years where fear welled up in his chest and when Cain had tormented him, he had been in control. He had demanded to be marked. Placing a hand to his neck, Charles stared as his doppelganger did the same. Erik appeared behind him, lips bleeding and his own assortment of bruises, looking tired.

 

“Happy?”

 

 

“I’ll be happy when they’re all dead,” Charles whispered.

 

“The memories or them?” Erik asked.

 

“Both.” Charles spoke on both fronts. Erik’s hand covered over Charles’, touching his neck ever so lightly.

 

“I could,” Erik started to offer.

 

“No, they’ll make a misstep soon enough, and if they don’t. Well, then I’ll just make them.”


End file.
